Vacation in Finland!
by MatchMakerSawa-chan
Summary: The tennis regulars are going on vacation to Finland. But unbeknownst to them, some girls are also spending their vacation in Finland and staying in the same villa where the boys are staying! What will happen if they meet? okay, that was lame, anyway hope you guys like it. Ryosaku and many ocs, maybe ooc too.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story but I hope you like it. There are many crossover pairings and ocs too since I like matchmaking but Ryoma is taken.

**RYOSAKU FOREVER N EVER!**

So, the story begins….. VACATION IN FINLAND! Boys vs Girls. Chapter 1 – Finland!

..

..

..

..

"All of you have been invited to Finland by Seigaku's former captain, Yuudai Yamoto," boomed Ryuuzaki-sensei as she spoke to the regulars of Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki,Shintenhoji, Rokkaku, Higa Chu, Nagoya Seitoku and Josei Shonan."..Since all of you, well most of you, together have trained in the U-17 Camp, and you've been training hard without ….." "Ne, Ba-san, your speech is too long, we want to go already!" groaned Momoshiro. "Momoshiro! 50 laps round the hall, now!" shouted Tezuka for interrupting while their sensei was speaking. "But buchou-""60!" Momoshiro started running without complain, fearing his captain's wrath.

"Tezuka-san sure is strict, isn't he, Sanada?" Yukimura smiled at the scene before him while Sanada just nodded at his captain's comment.

"(Ahem)...and all of you will be staying at Yamato-san's uncle's Villa and the room order will be five or six boys in each room." Said Sakaki-sensei, satisfied that at least no one interruped him while he was speaking. "Yay! Koshimae, we're going to stay together!" exclaimed Kintaro as he tried to hug Ryoma but fell down as Ryoma dodged. "Why can't I have a peaceful holiday!" groaned Ryoma." Echizen! You shouldn't say that when you're with your friends...blah...blah...blah" _And a loudmouth senpai._ Thought Ryoma.

"Ochibi, aren't you excited, I feel like I'm dreaming, NYA!" Eiji said excitedly as he jumped up and down. "Oi, carrot-top! Remember we're in High school, stop jumping like a kid" jeered Gakuto. "Nya! Don't you dare call me names Gakuto!" Eiji shouted back at his rival. "Minna! LET'S GO!" Banji bellowed as his temper started rising. "Hai!" everyone replied hearing the angry voice of the Yamabuki coach.

Everyone reached the train station a little earlier than scheduled. The captains of each team were responsible for the welfare of their team since their coaches were not accompanying them. Fudomine had only half the supply of water for the 8 hours long trip so; Tachibana went out to buy water bottles. "Oi, did anyone see our buchou?" Ishida asked when he noticed that his captain was missing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

..

..

Tachibana bought the bottles and retreated back, but suddenly, a girl ran past him but tripped and fell down. Being a gentleman he was, he helped the girl up . "Are you hurt?" He asked, the girl just shook her head and said," I'm allright, it's just a scratch." There was scratch on her knee and it was bleeding a little. "You're bleeding, here, use this." He handed her his hanky. The girl just smiled, "Thank you; I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi, nice to meet you."(A.N.: from K-on!) And for the first time, he noticed she had beautiful eyes, light blonde hair and… weird eyebrows. Tachibana nodded, " I'm Tachibana Kippei..." Just then Tsumugi's phone rang _beep. _"Ah, I have to go but it was nice meeting you, Tachibana-kun!" Tachibana stood there for a while but also hurried back, realizing it was time for the train to leave.

..

..

xoxoxo

"Ah, moshi moshi. Hai I'm coming, I just had a little accident… I'm fine Sumire-chan, don't worry, maa I've reached." Tsumugi turned to a corner and exited out to a platform where some of her friends were waiting. "Muuugi-chaan! Where were you? We thought you were kidnapped by aliens! OWW..,Ric-chan what was that for!?" Yui exclaimed pouting at Ritsu. Mio sighed and smiled at her friends, "Mugi, I think we should board the train. Everyone is already inside but these two, here, refused to stay put, saying that you could've been abducted by aliens!" Ritsu waved at Mugi defensively," I did not say that."

"Demo, Ric-chan you said mmph…" Ritsu quickly closed Yui's mouth with her hand and grinned sheepishly at Mio and Tsumugi. "Thanks guys, I'm allright. Demo ne,… it would've been thrilling if I was kidnapped by aliens." Mugi said clasping her hands and sparkles in her eyes, Yui and Ritsu yelled no at Mugi, crying anime tears. _Kami, I shouldn't have said that. These guys are too much…(sigh)_ Mio thought as she face- palmed. Sumire ran out of the train when she heard her senpais " Mugi-nee chan! I was so worried you were lost!" Sumire exclaimed when she saw Tsumugi.

"You guys, are you boarding the train or not! Haiya ku, it's going to move!" Nabiki snapped, ducking her head out of the window, the girls hurried inside. This was going to be a wonderful vacation in Finland… and a fate changing one.

Xoxox

..

..

Meanwhile…

All the Fudomine regulars started panicking. The other teams sweatdropped seeing the Fudomine team searching for their captain. "They sure care for their captain." Murmured Yuuta, but behind him Akazawa deadpanned and said, "Totally the opposite of my teammates." everyone sweatdropped seeing the gloomy Akazawa. "Poor Akazawa, none of his teammates care for him"Eiji said sympathetically, earning a glare from Akazawa.

"Buchou! Where did you go, we were worried about you." Kamio exclaimed as he saw their captain enter with water bottles. "Sorry, I went to get a few bottles of water." Tachibana just said and went to his seat. His teammates were puzzled, he seemed to be thinking about somethng else. It was true, he was thinking about the girl. His teammates tried to ask what their captain was thinking but decided not, seeing that he was already in dreamland.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After eight long hours of travel, they finally reached Finland. Yamoto was waiting for all of them at the station. "Yay! We're here!"Eiji shouted as he came out of the train."Eiji, calm down." Oishi said embarssed at his partner's reaction. "Yeah, Eiji-senpai, this is not Japan." Ryoma said as he came out of the train. "Hey brat, ore-sama never thought you cared for someone's reputation, a~n"Atobe smirked, showing off his egoistic face. Ryoma just ignored him and went ahead,"Come back here brat, no one ignores ore-sama!" Atobe shouted annoyed. "Che, I do, monkey king." Smirked Ryoma. "That brat..." Atobe stormed ahead. Eiji, Momo, Kamio and some of the hyotei regulars snickered at the scene.

Yamoto had arranged four buses to take them to the villa, so everyone boarded each bus. As soon as the bus started, the boys dozed off to sleep; they were all so tired from the long train ride. After half an hour, they reached the villa,"Uppy uppy boys, we're here." Everyone stirred and open their eyes one by one, except for one boy. Ryoma was still in dreamland, Momoshiro, who was sitting beside him snickered when Yamato came and poked Ryoma's head. "What?" Ryoma asked drowsily, "Get your ass up, Echizen, we're here!" Momo shouted in Ryoma's ear. "Momo, you might hurt Echizen-kun's ear!" cried Seigaku's Mother hen, "Oishi-san's right, Momoshiro-kun." added Hyotei's own mother hen.

"Oi, you guys what are you doing? Let's go!" Shishido shouted from outside. The boys hurriedly picked their baggage and ran to their friends, as they approached the Villa, everyone, even Atobe oohed and wowed at the mansion before them. There were 44 bedrooms, 10 , a big porche and a beach behind the Villa ( which the boys hadn't noticed yet ). Now, the captains had selected the rooms and divided their team members like their coaches had told them to. The roommates were arranged like this,

Room no.

17 - Fuji, Shiraishi, Yukimura, Inui and Yanagi (or the Devils' Room)

18 - Tezuka, Sanada, Tachibana, Kitei, Atobe and Kajimoto

19 - Saeki, Sengoku, Oshitari cousins and yagyuu

21 – Marui, Hirakoba, Kisarazu brothers and Jiro

23 - Hiyoshi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Zaizen and Akaya

26 – Eiji, Ootori, Oishi, Shishido and Jackal

28 – Ishida brothers, Kawamura, Masaya and Akutsu

29 – Akazawa, Youhei, Kouhei, Kamio and Kai

30 – Kurobane, Niou, Yanagisawa, Kyosuke and Minami

32 – Koharu, Yuuji, Shinji, Gakuto and Mizuki

35 – Kenjirou, Kaneda, Wakato and Taki

39 – Itsuki, Tanishi, Kadaoki and Kentaro

40 – Ryoma, Kintaro, Krauser and Yuuta

Most of the boys had entered their rooms after dinner, but Tachibana, Sengoku and Eiji were still exploring, Atobe was also looking around while Inui and Yanagi collected datas. Yukimura and Fuji were following Atobe just for fun to see if he would admit that this Villa was grander than his.

They were about to go to their respective rooms, when suddenly they heard a girl's voice, " Ano, are you guys Yamoto-san's friends?" the boys were surprised to see a girl amongst them, Tachibana was even more surprised that it was the same girl he met at the train station. "Why hello, what are you doing here miss?" sengoku approached with a grin. "Nya, Sengoku don't do that, you'll scare her!" shouted Eiji trying to stop Sengoku from grabbing her hand. "Miss, if you are a fangirl, ore-sama is sorry to say that-"Atobe was cut off when the girl saw Tachibana, "Tachibana-kun, you're here?" Everyone turned to look at Tachibana, who looked surprised." Ie-data, very good data" Inui mumbled, scribbling something in his book, "very good data indeed" added Yanagi, nodding at what Inui said. The two sadists (i.e. Fuji and Yukimura) smiled creepily.

"Thanks for the hanky, Tachibana-kun" Tsumugi handed the hanky toTachibana, smiling at him. Tachibana mumbled a welcome and was about to ask her how she got in but someone called her from downsairs, "Mugi-nee Chan!" " It was nice meeting you again, Tachibana-kun, Ja ne." she waved goodbye and left, as soon as she was out of earshot, Sengoku and Eiji started asking him questions while the two data collectors got ready to note down more information, the sadists also were paying attention to Tachibana. "Ne, ne who was she, Tachibana?" Eiji asked excitedly, "Is she your friend, can I ask her out?" Sengoku ask with curiosity. Atobe was too proud to ask anything even if he wanted to, "Aren't you curious, Atobe?" asked Fuji with a smile. "Che, why should ore-sama be curious about some girl, a~n" Atobe retorted cockily, but the two sadists were not easy to be fooled. "Oh my, are you unhappy that a girl ignored you for the first time, Atobe?" Yukimura asked with an innocent smile, Atobe got annoyed and went back to his room with one thought in his mind ;_ she was not the first girl._

Inui and Yanagi felt the evil aura starting to form and quickly excused themselves to go to their room but Fuji and yukimura followed them in since they're in the same room. While still in the corridor, Tachibana was bombarded by many questions from Eiji and Sengoku, not even giving him a chance to answer to their questions; Yamoto came just in time and told the three of them to go to sleep. Eiji and Sengoku were unhappy because they didn't get to hear the answers to their questions and went to their respective rooms with a pout but Tachibana was relieved that he escaped answering all those questions and entered his room with a smile.

**A.N: So, how was it? Some more girls will enter the scene in the next chappie! PLEASE review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, it's the second chapter. So in this chapter, let's just say that Sumire and Nao are also sophomores in high school and Nanako is also a third year student, plis….**

Chapter 2 – Girls in the house!

..

..

..

..

..

In room no.18, as Tachibana entered he saw that his roommates were still awake. Tezuka was leaning on his pillow and reading a book while Sanada and Kitei were playing Shogi and Kajimoto was talking to a sulking Atobe, "I give up, you're too proud to even tell me why you're sulking!" Kajimoto groaned with an annoyed look but Atobe just got on his bed and went to sleep. "Oh, hey Tachibana. I don't know what the problem is with this guy, geez."

Tachibana just sighed and said" Maybe someone probably hurt his pride." at this comment, Tezuka raised an eyebrow and glanced at Atobe who closed his ears, Kajimoto smirked "Really, that's the reason for all this sulking?" he snorted and started snickering. But Sanada and Kitei were so immersed in their game that they didn't hear the conversation, they were almost about to finish their game when Yamato came in. The captains, and the only vice-captain in the room all turned to look a Yamato who sat down beside Tachibana. "I have something to tell you guys." He said a little embarassed. "What is it, senpai?" Tezuka asked. Yamato heaved a huge sigh and said" well you see, my cousin is here and she also brought her friends along. The girls are all staying downstairs." The captains and vice-captain went wide-eyed, "WHAT!?" Kajimoto was the first to exclaim. "I'm not done yet," Yamato replied and continued, "My cousin also said some girls who are former students of Seigaku are also here." At this, Tezuka looked up," Seigaku?"

Yamato understood and assured to him," Ah, don't worry Tezuka; I asked my cousin about them and the rest of the girls too, they won't bother you. Besides, they only came here to enjoy their vacation. So, that's all I wanted to tell you." Yamato said as he stood up to leave, the captains were not quite sure if the rest of the boys would be comfortable with this. "Oh, and I won't be here tommorrow so, you guys tell the rest of the boys tommorrow. And don't worry about food, the cooks will be here tomorrow but for today, the girls said they would be glad to cook for you. (chuckle)They're really weird, you know, very different from normal girls."

As soon as Yamato closed the door behind him, the boys inside the room were still shocked, but Tezuka and Atobe composed themselves. "Hn, so how do we tell our teammates?" Tezuka enquired his roommates and Atobe replied, "Ore-sama is too magnificient to talk about abnormal girls, someone has to tell all of them, A~n." He flipped his hair and smirked making Tezuka twitched. Kajimoto just stared at Atobe and yelled at him, "Look at you, three minutes ago you were sulking over nothing and now you're talking about how magnificient you are. And stop saying that stupid "a~n", what does it mean anyway!" Atobe kept smirking and retorted back, "You're just jealous of my prowess, che." Kajimoto vein-popped but calmed him-self down before he could strangle Atobe; Tachibana just cracked a smile at the scene before discussing matters with the rest of his roommates.

Xoxoxoxoxo

..

..

..

In Room no.40, Ryoma was the first to wake up but he was really tired. He had a hard time sleeping, sharing bunks with Kintaro, who snored loudly the whole night. He was washing up in the bathroom when Krauser came in with a yawn, "Hn, good morning Echizen."

"Morning..." Ryoma replied in a bored tone. Krauser started washing up but stopped and looked up at Ryoma. Ryoma got annoyed, "What?" "I remembered you know, Yesterday night when I was coming back from the dining room, I stopped at room 14 and I thought I saw some girls including your coach's granddaughter, there." At the mention of Sakuno, Ryoma turned to look at Krauser, "what do you mean, there are no girls here."

"Hn, are you saying I was hallu-" Krauser was cut off when Kintaro ran in and exclaimed "Koshimae! ONIGIRI-CHAN IS HERE!" Ryoma spluttered and spilled the water in his mouth with wide eyes and glared at him, "what is wrong with you? Can't I have a peaceful morning! " Ryoma groaned.

"DEMO, Koshimae ! She's here, with two other girls!" Kintaro exclaimed and pulled Ryoma out of the bathroom. They rushed to the window, well only Kintaro rushed while the other two just walked lazily. When they reached the window, Kintaro stuck his head out and waved, " ONIGIRI- CHAN!" Ryoma could not believe his eyes, there was Sakuno, walking around with two girls, one had green hair braided in two just like Sakuno and the other had dark auburn hair flowing down to her waist and fringes in front. On hearing Kintaro, the three girls looked up, the two shy girls, Sakuno and Eva, blushed, "Who the heck are you?!" the dark auburn haired girl shouted back at them a little annoyed when she saw the boys looking at them . But Sakuno and Eva pulled their friend, running quickly towards the garden and disappeared from their sight, the boys sweat-dropped at the scene.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Momo could not believe his eyes, he must be imagining. Surely the gods must be punishing him, and this was the worst punishment. Usio Reina was in front of him, staring or let's say, glaring at him,"What a surprise, nail-head. I see that you boys are on vacation but what are you doing in our villa?" She said sarcastically. Momo vein popped and replied,"You're supposed to be the one answering that question! It's not even your villa. And we _are_ on vacation, we're in Finland!" But Reina just shook her head and went away, Momo wanted to bang his head on the wall. His vacation was going to be ruined, or otherwise.

His roomates came out of the room, Akaya looked annoyed," Who were you yelling at Momoshiro, you surely have a loud voice, sheesh!" Momo glared at Akaya and exclaimed" My vacation is ruined!" Kaidoh, who also came out, just stared at his rival, "fsssshhh, baka."

"Oi Mamushi, You wouldn't be saying that if you knew Usio is here!" Momo yelled back at his rival. That made Kaidoh freeze; there was no way in hell she would be here. Now they were both gloomy, Zaizen and Hiyoshi just stared at each other, deciding to ignore them and walked towards the stairs. But Akaya was curious to know who this Usio was so, he asked, "Who is this Usio? Is she a fangirl?"

"Yeah right a fangirl, more like an anti-boy fan. She hates us, and we hate her." Momo replied glaring at where Usio had gone. Then his expression changed and turned into a smirk, "If She's here, maybe, the rest of the girls' team are also here, even Fujimoto-san." At this, Kaidoh blushed a little and glared at Momo and retorted back," Fsssshhh, so what!" Akaya was confused at first, but when Momo wiggled his eyebrows and started teasing Kaidoh, he started to get what Momo was talking about and joined in.

"So Kaidoh likes someone, huh never knew he would fall for a girl, fufufu…"Kaidoh felt the urge to pummel the two of them and throw them off a cliff. Although, he thought he was lucky that only the two of them knew…but only for now. So, he just tried to ignored them and went down towards where Zaizen and Hiyoshi had gone but he frozed, coming up the stairs was a laughing Fujimoto Sayako with a bespectacled girl who was smiling at her. Sayako saw Kaidoh and blushed crimson red, "K-Kaidoh-kun! What are you doing here?" Her friend, Nao was glancing from Sayako to Kaidoh, looking amused that her friend was blushing as soon as she saw this guy. Momo and Akaya, who were following Kaidoh saw the two girls and exclaimed," Fujimoto-san\Okuda!" Nao was surprised that someone knew her name and turned to look at the person, her eyes widened, standing behind Kaidoh was a spiky haired guy and a shocked Akaya, the Demon of Rikkaidai who was her seatmate in middle school. She bowed her head and suddenly pulled Sayako and dashed down the stairs from where they had come up. " Uh, what just happened?" Momoshiro asked, and suddenly the freshmen came running out of their room and stopped in front of them.

"Senpai-tachi, did you see girls outside the campus?" Ryoma asked panting slightly, Momo's eyes widened, "You mean there are more girls around!"

Kintaro exclaimed loudly, "Hai. We saw Onigiri-chan with two other girls walking around the garden! How did they even get here?!" Ryoma glared at Kintaro, _I'm supposed to be saying that! How dare he call Ryuzaki by that ridiculous name when I don't even….. Wait, why do I even care! This is annoying me…AARGH! _

"Ryuzaki-chan? Really! I haven't seen her for ages, Osakada had told me she transferred to an all girls school, I wonder how she is." Momo exclaimed but his mood changed and remembered that Osakada had also told him Usio was also studying in Ryuzaki-chan's school, _good thing Usio transferred to that school,_ _she was such a .… stupid girl_. He scoffed as he thought of the time when he was a sophomore in middle school, she had always looked down on him and brushed him away when he challenged her to a match.

While they were talking, the room no. 39 members came out and looked at them, they were standing on their doorway as the sophomores and first years were blocking their path, " Hey guys, I think we should go down to the kitchen. Saeki told me that Tezuka-san and his roommates want to announce something." Kentaro said trying to make them go out of their doorway. Tanishi pushed himself out of the doorway, pushing everyone in the process since he was so big, and ran for the stairs while yelling to Momoshiro," Breakfast is all mine Momoshiro! I'm not leaving any for you, HA HA HA!" Momoshiro, Akaya, Kintaro and Ryoma quickly chased Tanishi before he could gobble up the whole breakfast, while shouting profanities at him, well except Kintaro who was too innocent to even know what they were saying.

The others sweatdropped at the scene and followed down the stairs where they had gone. On the way, they met the rest of their friends who were coming out for breakfast, most of them woken up by the yelling and running of the younger boys. They all headed down the stairs not knowing what would await them in the dining room…

**A:N- Okay, so this is the end of the second chapter. I'm racking my brains for the next chapter, if anyone of you have ideas plis, oh plis P.M. me, I'd be so grateful. And thank you to anyone who reviews. * bows a full 90 degree***


End file.
